


Baguette

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baguette, Bread Sex, M/M, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short works centered on the theme of "bread" as it plays out in the relationship between Javert and Valjean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baguette (Silly Version)

"Baguette"

 

A short, erotic Jean Valjean/Javert drabble

 

“ill give you some brEAD” shouted jean valjean with his scratchy masculine voice as he stuffed a baguette into javert. javert cried softly to the stars because it was not actually a baguette it was jean valjeans cock in his butt it was not bread at all please do not steal loaves of penis thank you


	2. Baguette: Redux

"Baguette: Redux"

 

A slightly less short, but still erotic, drabble featuring Javert and Valjean  


 

His pants in a pile around his ankles, Javert could not stop his bare legs from trembling in the moonlight's pale light as he bent over a hard wooden table. From an unilluminated distance, it almost looked as if he were praying at a heavenly alter; the truth was far more carnal. He bit down hard on his lip to stay an errant moan; it would bruise later, but he could pin it on some reprobate's feeble attempt to evade the law.

 

(much like the common thief above him, pushing his back into an arch, pinning him to the table with that remarkable strength)

 

He felt something hard and dry press into him. It felt almost powdery, but as he turned his head to look out of curiosity, Monsieur Madeleine gently turned his head back to its previous, crooning in that huskily strained tone, "Inspector, do you remember why..." He paused to lick his lips, though Javert could not see it, "Ah, why I was incarcerated in the first place?"

 

Javert nodded, his front teeth deeply embedded in his lower lip. Prisoner 24601, imprisoned five years for stealing a loaf of bread, then fourteen more for his attempted escapes. A true roustabout to end all roustabouts.

 

"A loaf of bread, it was," 24601 whispered, with that raspy, masculine voice, in the Inspector's ear, (breaking his reminiscence) "I thought perhaps I would make amends to you by," and here his voice rose in a crescendo, "giving you some BREAD!"

 

As he shouted, he rather violently rammed the baguette into Javert; it went in to the hilt and almost disappeared. Javert saw stars. His eyes opened wide, his mouth gaped open. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to scream in passion or in pain, such was the raw fullness that imbued his every pore.

 

Eventually, the force on his prostate grew to be too much to stand and, with a held-back grunt, Javert's cum splattered the night-stand he'd been so disgracefully propped up on. The baguette, its purpose exhausted, was tantalizingly slowly removed, each irregularity sending shivers down Javert's spine in the afterglow of his orgasm, then discarded. A tragic waste.

 

Wiping the sweat from his brow and the slight trail of drool from his chin (wincing at his newly-split lip), Javert turned to face Mssr. Madeleine. "Monsieur le mayor, thank you again for this... service. Perhaps, rather than enacting the roleplay of the bread thief, next time you could be a candlestick thief?" He chuckled a little, his knees still shaking and breadcrumbs sticky on his thighs. "It's curious, how strong you are. Almost like I've seen you before."

 

Valjean gulped, then assured the Inspector that it mist be some mistke.


End file.
